


Adventures At The Masked Ball

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, big dick bucky barnes, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve attends a masked ball with Bucky. Things get heated.





	Adventures At The Masked Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 24 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!

Steve stalked through the revelers, dancing around him as though he wasn’t even there. With the mask on, in his suit and tails, he was nearly invisible in the crush of people. His eyes scanned the crowd, looking unsuccessfully for familiar long hair and broad chest. As he neared the edge of the crowd, someone stepped up behind him, and he tended until a well-known voice murmured in his ear, “You’re a hard man to find, Steve Rogers.”

Steve turned to face the man, and smirked. “You’re not supposed to give the game away until the masks come off. And how do you know I’m Steve anyway?”

“Please,” he scoffed. “I’ve known you forever. I know the way you walk. The way you move. I could find you anywhere.”

Steve’s smile softened. “You look amazing, Buck.” And he did; his hair was tied back in a bun, his blue eyes shone bright beneath the mask, and he wore a deep blue velvet coat, ruffled shirt, and pants tight enough that Steve knew that beneath the shirt he’d be able to see the outline of Bucky’s huge cock. His own cock began to fill at the thought, and he bit his lip. 

Bucky looked at him curiously, then looked down and grinned. “See something you like?” he purred. 

Steve nodded. “You, Buck. Always you.”

“There’s an alcove over there,” Bucky said, pointing. “We’d be just hidden enough, though if anyone looked at the wrong angle we’d get caught.” Steve moaned softly, and Bucky’s expression turned dark. “Oh, you like that idea? Like the idea of getting caught with my cock in your ass by one of your friends? Like the idea of them seeing that I own you, that you’re completely mine, and you’ll do anything I ask?”

“God, yes,” Steve whimpered, and Bucky said no more, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him over to the alcove. They went unnoticed by the other dancers, and Bucky pulled the curtain half closed behind them, enough to mostly shield them from view. 

Bucky leaned in, kissing Steve passionately as he palmed Steve’s cock through his pants. Steve’s fingers scrabbled at Bucky’s tight pants, and Bucky huffed as Steve pressed against his huge, hard cock. Finally, Steve managed to get Bucky’s pants undone, and pushed them down far enough to get his hand on his cock. 

“No underwear?” Steve groaned, and Bucky shook his head. 

“Have you seen these pants?” he muttered with a laugh. “There wasn’t room.”

Before Steve could reply, Bucky had whirled him around, face to the wall, and he braced himself on his forearms as Bucky pulled down his pants and boxers. He heard Bucky open a packet of lube, and grinned. 

“You came prepared?”

“Always, baby,” Bucky told him, caressing Steve’s hole with slick fingers. “Always prepared to fuck you anywhere.”

Steve bit his lip as Bucky pushed two fingers inside his ass. He trusted Bucky to prepare him properly for that big cock, but the stretch burned a little. It quickly dissipated, however, as Bucky rubbed against that spot inside of him, making him whine. 

By the time Bucky added a third finger, Steve was panting against his arms, desperate with need. But Bucky continued to prep him until he was convinced Steve was ready, then withdrew his fingers. 

“You ready for my cock, baby?” he asked quietly, and Steve nodded. 

“Please, Buck. Fuck me.”

He felt Bucky’s lubed cock press against his hole, then Bucky was pushing inside, opening him up with that huge cock. Steve bit at the sleeve of his coat, trying not to make too much noise in case someone came to investigate. When Bucky’s hips met his ass, Steve let out a long breath, and nodded. 

“Fuck me hard and fast,” he begged, and Bucky kissed the nape of his neck before starting to thrust. He fucked Steve at a bruising pace, and Steve slid his hand down to his own cock, stroking it in time with Bucky’s thrusts. He could feel the pleasure building, aware that he wasn’t going to last long, especially as Bucky’s cock was hitting his prostate on every inwards stroke. 

Steve could hear himself making soft “Ah, ah,” noises as Bucky fucked him, but he couldn’t quiet himself as he came closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna come,” he moaned softly. 

“Do it, baby. Come for me.” And that was all it took; pleasure washed through him as he came hard, spunk hitting the wall in front of him. Bucky thrust into him two, three more times before his hips stilled and he moaned against Steve’s shoulder. 

As they stood there, catching their breath, they heard heeled footsteps approach, and before they could do anything, the curtain twitched, and a female voice said in shocked tones, “Oh god, sorry!” The heeled footsteps hurried away, and Bucky laughed against the back of Steve’s neck. 

“You wanna get out of here before we’re revealed at midnight?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied with a giggle. “Want to go home so you can fuck me again.”

Bucky pulled out, and they tidied themselves up before slipping out of the hall and into the cold winter air. 

They never found out who had discovered them, but Maria Hill kept giving them strange looks for weeks afterwards. Steve wasn’t sorry. 

He just wanted to know when the next masquerade ball would be so they could do it all again.


End file.
